Ce que veulent les Kyos
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Et si après avoir attrapé une sacrée grippe Akito pouvait entendre les pensées de Kyo? - fic en réécriture -
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

**Titre : Ce que veulent les Kyos. _(Version 2) _**

Auteur: Moi, Allezhopunptitverredesake, quatre ans plus tard... Ahah...

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Même pas la forêt vers Shigure... C'est triste, je sais!

Couple : Kyo x Akito

Rating: Oui, euh, je n'ai plus quatorze ans, du coup... Tout risque de devenir un peu plus... Voilaaaa. Donc M

Avertissement : Me revoilaaa! En ce quatre janvier 2010, alors que j'étais innocemment sur , j'suis allé voir mon profil, comme ça. (oui, j'fais des trucs bizarres quand je m'ennuie....) Et c'est là que j'ai vu cette fic, en particulier. Je dois être une des seules auteurs à avoir réussi à caser un "XD" dans le titre. Du coup j'ai commencé à me dire :"Oh mon dieu la honte" et de fil en aiguille, j'ai réécris le chapitre. Bon, je suis pas douée à la base, et c'en est la preuve. C'est juste un peu moins... Fangirl. L'humour est toujours aussi nul, en fait, c'est juste pour me donner bonne conscience que je réécris ce truc. Voila! Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic à la bonne époque, et si vous retombez dessus, j'espère que cette version vous plaira si ce n'est plus, autant! Bye!

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : la pire chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée à Akito_

* * *

« C'est bon, vous êtes guéri. » La voix d'Hatori résonna dans le cabinet resté silencieux pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il posa son stéthoscope sur son bureau laissant à son chef de famille le soin de se rhabiller.

« Tant mieux je commençait _vraiment_ à en avoir assez » répondit son cadet en réajustant son kimono. Il avait été malade pendant une longue semaine se demandant chaque jour s'il allait avoir la chance de voir le suivant. Merveilleux.

« Pour fêter ça » continua-il d'un ton sans joie « je vais aller rendre visite à ce cher Yuki. »

Hatori soupira. il s'attendait à quelque chose du genre, et il détestait être le seul à être au courant des manigances du dieu. Il ne pouvait rien faire, comme d'habitude, et devait laisser le jeune homme aller terroriser le rat. Tais-toi et obéis. C'était si bon d'être un maudit.

« Couvrez-vous bien, ce serait stupide et dangereux de retomber malade. » Ajouta-il sans penser le quart des mots qui avaient emprunté sa bouche. C'était par automatisme qu'il proférait ce genre de paroles. Bon dieu, Akito pouvait bien mourir sous un camion dans trois minutes, il en aurait été plus heureux qu'attristé.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin » répondit sèchement le brun.

Le dragon regarda vaguement Akito s'éloigner. Il pouvait toujours appeler Shigure pour lui dire d'éloigner Yuki de la maison pendant quelques heures. Ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Et il savait parfaitement que son meilleur ami était capable de tenir sa langue. Après tout, il s'était juré de tout faire pour protéger les plus jeunes. Pour qu'ils conservent cet espoir qui les avait quittés, eux, les plus âgés.

oOo

Akito se sentit stupide (et il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas.) Pressé d'aller rendre visite aux idiots qui osaient encore lui tenir tête – à distance, certes, mais le fait était là…- il s'était dépêché comme un fou, ne prenant absolument pas en compte le fait que, par exemple, il venait de sortir d'une maladie plus qu'éprouvante. Après dix minutes de marche bien trop rapide pour ses faibles poumons, il commença réellement à douter de sa capacité à atteindre la maison de ses cousins. Chaque goulée d'air lui brulait le thorax, et perdu dans la forêt comme il était, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. On allait le retrouver dans cinq ans et il ne serait plus qu'un squelette décomposé, personne ne pourrait l'identifier et il serait donné à une école pour les cours de biologie.

Une minute plus tard, alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'arrêter de marcher et de s'asseoir par terre en priant qu'une crise d'asthme ne vienne pas le déran…Oh non, il n'avait même pas pris son inhalateur… S'il avait une crise d'as… Oh mon dieu, il sentait sa gorge se serrer d'une manière plus que significative… Et son cœur, il commençait une arythmie. Il s'arrêta, sa vision commençant à se troubler. Il porta les mains à sa gorge, était-ce son syndrome de Münchhausen ou est-ce qu'il allait réellement mourir comme le dernier des imbéciles dans une _forêt_ ? Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et son corps basculer vers l'avant. Et Hatori qui n'était jamais là quand il le fallait ! Quand il était dans une position honteuse, qui arrivait ? Hatori ! Quand il essayait d'apprendre à un des stupides oiseaux qui passaient la journée vers lui à parler, qui arrivait ? Hatori ! Quand il s'amusait à draguer des vieux pervers sur des sites internet, qui arrivait derrière lui ? Hatori ! Mais quand il était en train de mourir à des années lumières de la première habitation ? Qui arrivait ? PERSONNE. Oh, il allait lui payer. S'il s'en remettait, il allait lui faire payer. Il se prépara à sentir le sol sous ses genoux, mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par des mains, sous les aisselles. Oh, il détestait qu'on l'attrape comme ça. Il commença à maudire son sauveur avant que l'information principale survienne (c'est-à-dire, qu'il n'était plus tout seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part) et il ouvrit les yeux, moitié agacé (qu'elle situation dramatique, quand même il n'allait pas pouvoir en avoir d'aussi convaincante avant un bon moment,) moitié curieux.

Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son sauveur (ou future victime) : Carmin. Presque comme ses cheveux…

_Des cheveux rouges, des yeux oranges, euh non le contraire…_Pensa-il avec grande perspicacité. Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose, bien sûr, mais comme il avait été occupé à faire semblant de mourir quelques secondes auparavant, il avait un peu du mal à assimiler les informations qui auraient pourtant lui sauter au cerveau… Yeux rouges, cheveux oran…Kyo !

Akito soupira franchement, et se prépara à anticiper la chute lorsque le chat-démon se rendrait compte que c'était son au combien haï chef de famille qu'il soulevait. Finalement, la situation recommençait à devenir suffisamment dramatique pour être considérée comme satisfaisante.

«_Self-control, self-control. Le prendre sauvagement contre un arbre n'est franchement pas une bonne idée. Même si c'est horrrrriblement tentant !_ »

Akito sursauta. Il était habitué à se parler à lui-même (il fallait bien qu'il puisse parler à quelqu'un des découvertes absolument fascinantes qu'il faisait en jardinerie !) mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'osait se dire des choses pareilles ! Ou alors, il y avait un contexte ! Des vidéos visionnées, Yuki dans la même pièce… Bref, la voix qu'il avait entendu ne lui appartenait pas. Il en était absolument certain! Mais les lèvres de Kyo n'avaient pas bougée. Et il espérait de tout son cœur que le roux n'oserait jamais, _jamais_ proférer de telles paroles devant lui !

Mais alors… Qui avait _parlé_ ?

* * *

Dans la première version j'avais écris un truc qui me paraît au combien avisé aujourd'hui: **Hum…il y a des gens (comme moi) qui s'acharne à faire des trucs pour lesquels ils ne sont pas doués… (En l'occurrence les fanfics) hum bon…on va dire que ça m'amuse de polluer le site avec mes fics pourrie ! - **Ahah, j'ai enlevé les "lol" ... ça m'effraie un peu, en même temps... Mon dieu...-

**Merci **à ceux qui ont pris la peine de relire cette version! A bientôt pour le chapitre deux! Ahah


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, pas d'argent, etc.

**Divers:** je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais comme qui dirait, c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'il y avait avant! Voilaa!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : la folie, la folie **

Akito ne prenait même plus la peine de compter le nombre de fois ou on l'avait traité de « fou » (il s'était arrêté dans les environs de 2568). En général, il y avait des contextes biens précis dans lesquels on – c'est-à-dire Hatori ou éventuellement l'imbécile de domestiques qui s'évertuait à le suivre _partout, tout le temps_ - disait cela. D'habitude c'était :

« - mais Akito-sama vous êtes fou ! Arrêtez de frapper cette pauvre fille ! Elle ne vous à rien fait !

Ou :

« - Akito, mais vous êtes fou de sortir aussi peu habillé ? »

Il y avait eu la fois avec les castors, mais le jeune homme préférait franchement oublier ce sordide incident.

En bref, le mot « fou » lui était donc assez souvent lié.

Malgré cela, le dieu de la famille Soma ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel : il était toujours parfaitement lucide dans chacun de ses actes et il n'avait que très rarement des regrets. Bien sûr subsistait toujours l'une ou l'autre exception comme… Enfin, il y avait des exceptions.

Mais là, depuis environ une heure il commençait réellement à douter de sa santé mentale. En effet tout avait commencé avec :

_« C'est vraiment dur de pas lui sauter dessus quand il fait une tête comme celle-là… ! »_

Puis ça avait continué avec :_peut-être que je pourrais lui tâter l'arrière train et faire comme si je n'avais pas fait exprès… !_

Et ça continuait, encore et encore. Oh, Akito avait toujours espéré attraper une maladie mentale, histoire de pouvoir garder Hatori vers lui un peu plus longtemps. Mais quand même, ça restait du domaine du fantasme ! Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son subconscient fantasmer sur son propre corps !

Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus – ce qui était possible…- c'était qu'il avait vaguement l'impression de connaitre la voix… En même temps, il était beaucoup trop occupé à prendre un air outré à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose de ce genre, plutôt que d'essayer de trouver une explication plus rationnelle à tout ce charabia.  
« pour l'instant, » pensa t'il de plus en plus résigné, « tout ce que je dois faire c'est me reposer comme l'a fait remarquer le monstre. »

Il n'était pas vraiment coutume qu'Akito écoute les conseils du roux, mais comme pour une fois ceux-ci allaient en son sens, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il suivit donc le jeune homme le long des escaliers, et failli se décrocher la mâchoire – intérieurement bien sûr, le chef de la famille Soma, n'ouvrait jamais, jamais la bouche pour marquer sa surprise…- lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre du roux. C'était drôle, les rares fois oû il se l'était imaginée, il s'était plutôt crée une image mentale d'un vaste foutoir ou les vêtements sales s'empileraient au milieu de livres scolaires (1) . Mais force était de constater que le chat était ordonné. Ses cours sagement empilés sur son bureau, un panier à linge sale, une bibliothèque, on aurait pû lui annoncer que c'était la chambre de Yuki, il y aurait cru sans aucun problème.

Mais Akito n'était pas totalement dupe. Non seulement le chat le sauvait, lui prêtait un lit, et en plus dans sa chambre ? Il préparait quelque chose, le fourbe. Et Akito n'allait pas laisser ça impuni. Oh, ça non. Enfin, il était plutôt question de savoir quel était le plan du chat-démon, histoire de le contrecarrer, au plus vite. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : L'amener à parler. Et comment ? En étant… Aimable. Il frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Mais c'était ça oû se faire assassiner pendant son sommeil. L'idée était tentante (parce que tragique…) Mais d'un autre côté, non. Il n'allait pas mourir de la main du chat ! C'est aberrant !

Il leva les yeux vers le roux, occupé à faire il ne savait pas trop quoi avec l'oreiller, et déclara d'un ton qu'il essaya (et il est très utile d'insister sur le « essaya ») de rendre calme et aimable.

« - Merci. »

Bien sûr, aux oreilles du roux, cela ressemblait plus à un grognement méprisant qu'à une manière comme une autre d'entamer une conversation. Il se tourna néanmoins vers le brun – toujours boudeur- et hocha la tête.

_Mignon…_

Akito s'en serait tapé la tête contre les murs. Mais… Une seconde. Une voix dans sa tête venait de lui dire « Mignon » alors que Kyo était en train de faire une tête… Pas mignonne, mais… Euh… Disons… Une tête pas tout à fait dénudée d'intérêt. Etait-il possible que… Ce soi son subconscient qui fantasmait outrageusement sur le chat ? Il déglutit difficilement… Tout se tenait ! Bon, son orientation sexuelle n'était pas un secret (en tout cas pas pour lui) il trouvait les femmes passablement repoussantes. Mais de là à fantasmer sur Kyo ! KYO ! Le chat ! Le chat-démon ! Qui allait se faire enfermer ! Enfin… Ce n'était pas si mal, il allait pouvoir lui rendre visite personnellement, et encore mieux, après quelques années d'abstinence, il allait peut-être lui ouvrir les deux bras avec reconnaissance ! Génial !

Bon. Il restait le chat démon qui se transformait en une espèce de sauterelle géante dès qu'on lui enlevait son bracelet, mais bon. Son subconscient parlait, et son subconscient était parole d'Evangile.

Il regarda Kyo s'éloigner un sourire vicieux imprimé sur le visage. Personne n'était capable de lui résister. A part Hatori, mais c'est une autre histoire. Ah, et le jardinier. Foutu homophobe. Et le cuisinier. Euh… Enfin bref. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kyo ne se laisse pas faire. AUCUNE.

* * *

**Oook. Je réécris complètement l'intrigue là ! XD Bon tant mieux, j'aime mieux ça comme ça que des chapitres d'une demi page word… (mais qu'est ce que j'avais dans la tête ?!) **

**Bon, je réecris aussi les réponses aux review !! –plus aucun contexte mais c'est pas grave…- **

**Nekochan miharu**** : je crois que tu sais ce que je pense ! Je n'ai que deux choses à dire: Merci ! Et écris encore des fics comme tu le fais ! Et si tu repasses par là en 2010, je serais super contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! ;D MP ?! **

**Lily-bulle :****Merci !**

**Zoro-kun :****Ouais, moi aussi j'trouve ça horrible qu'Akito soit en fait… Une femme… Mais pas dans ma fic !!! Ahah, jamais ! Vade retro Satanas !!**

**Alexiel :****Merci !**

**Tatoo-light :****Je tiens quand même à dire qu'à l'époque j'étais super heureuse ! Grande prêtresse des couples bizarres ! ;D Merci pour la review !**

**Votre-nini :**** Merci !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer****: **Je ne me suis pas mystérieusement métamorphosée en Takaya dernièrement donc je ne possède toujours rien ! Et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent…C'est dommage, je sais… Ahah

**Couple****: **Kyo x Akito, parce qu'ils le valent bien !

**Rating :** M ! Oui, je sais, c'est complètement différent de la première version ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai plus quatorze ans ! ahah la belle époque….

**Les réponses aux rewiews sont à la fin du chapitre ! (c'est pour vous obliger a le lire… Je suis machiavélique, je sais….) Mais en tout cas merci a toutes !**

**oOo**

« - Allo ? » La voix calme du médecin résonna dans le combiné.

-Hatori ? c'est Kyo »

Le brun soupira: En voyant le numéro sur le combiné, il avait eu peur qu'à la place du roux ce soit à Shigure qu'il ait eu affaire, ce qui n'était pas également ce qu'il définirait comme une bonne nouvelle. Surtout quand il était aussi fatigué, et que sa journée avait été aussi remplie. Bon sang, il donnerait tout pour son lit. Mais Akito n'était toujours pas rentré, et même s'il était terriblement tenté d'aller se coucher sans attendre son retour, il ne préférait pas être responsable d'une catastrophe.

« - Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Finit-il par dire les doigts pincés contre l'arrête de son nez. Il avait peur de devoir se déplacer jusqu'à la maison de son cousin à une heure aussi tardive. Il allait se faire un bon thé, et allait attendre que le chef de famille daigne regagner ses pénates.

-« C'est à propos d'Akito… » Kyo s'appuya contre le mur, un peu gêné. Quelques secondes après s'être couché dans le lit du chat, le dieu s'était endormi comme une masse et… Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Or, il était tard, Shigure et Yuki étaient déjà là, et Tohru allait probablement arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure. De plus, il était déjà plus de neuf heures et enfin, le roux aurait bien aimé aller se coucher, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas possible, puisqu'Akito dormait toujours dans son lit. Il était vrai que Kyo n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de scrupules à aller se coucher vers le jeune homme, après tout, il n'attendait que ça, mais… Il risquait de se prendre un coup de poing monstrueux de la part du brun.

En plus, avec les deux, voir trois autres dans la maison, il allait avoir du mal à expliquer pourquoi il avait été aussi prévenant avec le dieu. A lui, il pouvait bien se l'expliquer : Pour des jambes pareilles, il était capable de faire à peu près n'importe quoi mais…Mais peut-être que le rat trouverait cette excuse minable.

Une voix blasée lui répondit :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Hatori imaginait très bien le plus jeune menacer Yuki avec… Il ne savait pas exactement quelles menaces, mais une chose était certaine, il allait devoir prendre sa voiture pour aller chercher Mr. Mégalo en chef.

« - Il… Enfin… Il était pas très bien cet après-midi alors je lui ai dit de se reposer ici… Mais il dort toujours et… »

Hatori en aurait pleuré de joie. Il allait l'avoir, sa soirée tranquille. Il allait s'ouvrir une bouteille de vin, et il dormirait une nuit complète, sans interruption divine, pour la première fois depuis des années.

« - Ne le réveille pas. Je viendrai le chercher demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Le dragon devait bien s'avouer avoir été dur, mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui vivaient avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Il avait bien droits à des vacances, comme tout le monde ! Et pour une fois… Il allait se l'autoriser sans aucune culpabilité.

Kyo soupira. Vraiment. Du fin fond de son estomac. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire. Demander à Yuki de l'héberger pour la nuit ? Pas question. Jamais. Ja-mais. Il devait se faire une raison et… Et essayer de trouver un moyen pour entrer dans son lit sans s'en faire éjecter en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Tohru enlevait son manteau. Génial, elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que le tableau de son pire cauchemar soit achevé. Il la salua d'un air un peu crispé, avala un verre de lait et un bol de riz et monta se coucher. Les ennuis commençaient.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec appréhension, mais ne trouva rien d'inquiétant à part une forme sombre allongée dans son lit. Il s'en approcha lentement et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il était toujours endormi. Il expira difficilement : en effet, le voir endormi…c'était terriblement difficile pour ses nerfs. Comme ça, sans défense, il semblait just… Arg. Il se glissa dans son pyjama le plus silencieusement possible, priant pour que le brun ne se décide pas à se réveiller juste au moment oû il était à moitié nu, et se glissa silencieusement dans le lit. D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment calculé que son matelas « une personne » allait être beaucoup trop petit. Il était à moitié hors du lit, et surtout, il risquait de tomber à tout moment. Il serra des dents : Si Akito n'avait pas été aussi étalé, il aurait pu gagner un peu d'espace… Mais ça voulait dire soulever un des bras du plus endormi, ce qui voulait dire, par extension, risquer de le réveiller.

Il décida de le faire quand même, au diable les problèmes il fallait qu'il dorme, et trèèès précautionneusement, attrapa le poignet de son dieu. Juste avant de se rendre compte qu'il était observé par deux yeux noirs passablement, comme le diraient nos amis anglais : « pissed off. »

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Le chat jura mentalement, maudissant le stupide dieu et son sommeil léger. Et là, à vingt-deux heures trente, Akito se redressa et attrapa Kyo par le col de son pyjama. Ce n'était pas son subconscient qui s'exprimait à outrance ! Son subconscient n'aurait jamais parlé du chat dans des termes tels que : « saleté de dieu » ! Non…La voix dans sa tête.. C'était celle de Kyo !

**Pfff… C'est quelque chose, de réécrire un truc pareil ! Et vous imaginez même pas la première version de la réécriture, qui était vachement plus lemonidée ! Ahahaha**

**Enfin bon c'est l'heure des réponses aux rewiews les enfants !**

**Nekochan miharu **: merci ! Mais euh…et les tiennes ? J'en veuux ! Méchante!

**Alexiel****: **merci beaucoup !

**TatooLight**Toi ? Une simple mortelle ? Grande prêtresse des couples bizarres ? Calomnie !

**lily-bulle**merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes !

**Lara Timquogni**…Une explication ? Euh… faudra que j'y pense un de ces quatre !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer****: **Je ne me suis pas mystérieusement métamorphosée en Takaya dernièrement donc je ne possède toujours rien ! Et je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent…C'est dommage, je sais… Ahah

**Couple****: **Kyo x Akito, parce qu'ils le valent bien !

**Rating :** M !

**Commentaire:** J'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire que la première version haha. dites, j'ai enlevé les autres chapitres, parce que j'en ai déjà réécrits pas mal. Je sais pas si en publiant celui-ci les quelques personnes qui avaient mis cette fic en alert à l'époque vont en recevoir une justement. si c'est le cas, DÉSOLÉE, enlevez cette fic immédiatement, il y aura d'autres alertes ces prochains jours! Et ca m'embêterait de vous spamer après...5 ans haha!:B

* * *

« …SALAUD ! »

Depuis quand pouvait-on fantasmer sur sa personne sans autorisation ? Depuis quand le chat… Le chat quoi ! Encore, s'il avait été Hatori, ils seraient probablement déjà les deux nus en train de s'amuser au lit ! Mais non, il fallait que ça soit le chat. Le maudit, la honte de la famille Soma ! Et en plus, il n'avait pas que fantasmé sur lui, après tout ce délit était pardonnable parce que tout à fait compréhensible… Non, il avait réussi à lui faire croire, pendant presque vingt-quatre heures, que celui qui fantasmait sur l'autre… C'était lui !  
C'était totalement idiot quand il y repensait. Fantasmer sur Kyo… Mais quelle idée. Il n'y avait rien d'attirant sur ce stupide chat. Ses abdos par exemple… Musclés… Dessinés comme si l'artiste avait été Michel Ange… MINUTE !

Kyo, lui, était perdu entre la surprise et l'horreur. Il ne savait pas exactement quel crime il avait pu commettre, mais une chose était sûre, son chef de famille semblait être lancé dans l'une des colères qui le caractérisait. Et voila, il allait entendre parler de son enfermement, de la honte qu'il était, de sa mère, de son père… Génial.

La voix du chef de famille sortit Kyo de ses pensées. Il releva la tête vers Akito, qui le regardait fixement.

«- Euh…Ouais ? »

Le brun soupira avant de déclarer d'un air plus que blasé.

« Non, oui, et non pas vraiment.

« Pardon ? » le chat regarda son dieu d'un air perplexe.

« - Premièrement : Désolé de briser ton fantasme de jeune homme innocent, mais je ne suis plus puceau ou vierge, ou innocent ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Et non, tu n'auras ni détails ni noms. Deuxièmement : Bravo, bien deviné, je suis homosexuel. En même temps quel homme espérant séduire des filles porterait mes superbes kimonos hein ? Idiot. Et finalement : Non, je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu me prennes, là, maintenant, dans ce lit. En fait j'aimerais plutôt dormir pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi à la première heure demain. »

Kyo sentit le sang quitter son visage. Ces questions, il se les tournait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, voir quelques semaines, et même finalement, quelques mois. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir de réponses claires, donc n'en avait parlé à personne, et il n'avait jamais rien écrit !

« …Comment ? » réussit-il à articuler après quelques secondes.

« Aucune idée. Mais entre toi et moi, j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir que tu trouvais mon… » Il grimaça « cul, digne de ta… » Il fit un vague signe de la main.

« …Vous réussissez à lire dans mes pensées ? »

L'étonnement du chat était visible et dans sa voix, et sur son visage. Ce genre de choses n'étaient tout simplement pas possibles ! Depuis quand… Enfin… Comment… Et surtout, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, lui aussi, lire dans les pensées du brun !

« - Malheureusement. Enfin, au moins je sais ce que tu prépares SALE PETIT DÉGUEULASSE ! »

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel.  
« - C'est-à-dire… ? »

« - Sache que tu ne m'auras jamais ! »

« - Je pourrais connaître le rapport entre vos phrases s'il vous plait, j'ai un peu du mal à vous suivre. »

Akito lui envoya un regard noir.

« - Sinon… On va faire quoi ? »

Le dieu étouffa un ricanement :

« - On va évidemment trouver une solution. Il est hors de question que je reste comme ça. » Il y eu un court moment de silence avant qu'Akito ne reprenne. « Au fait repense encore une fois que je suis un petit merdeux, et je t'offre des vacances dans une cabane abandonnée. Tu vois de quoi je parle n'est ce pas ?»

« Très bien, _monsieur_. »

« Est ce que je t'ai autorisé à utiliser un ton aussi impertinent ? Sale monstre !»

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de trois minutes, le chat leva les yeux au ciel, et se rassit sur son lit. Il se demandait… Comment tout cela était possible. S'agissait-il d'un nouvel aspect de la malédiction ? Ou était-ce un don télépathique que son dieu avait développé ?

« - Tu vas venir avec moi au manoir. Vivre. »

Le chat retint très difficilement une réplique impliquant maitre Yoda, et essaya d'argumenter :  
« - Je ne vois pas ce que ça apporterait à la situation… Que je sois vers vous ou non… »

« - Franchement ? Rien. Mais bon. Je pourrai toujours t'utiliser à moment ou à un autre, n'est ce pas ? » Il s'avança vers lui d'un air torve. « Imagine que… » Il posa les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. « j'ai subitement envie de… »

Kyo le repoussa d'un geste brusque :  
« - Vous rêvez un peu trop. Si vous croyez que je suis incapable de me maîtriser… »

« - C'est un défi, chat démon ? »

Kyo esquissa un sourire : « Peut-être bien… »

Il était un chat après tout. Et tout le monde sait à quel point les chats aiment jouer avec leur proie avant de les _manger_

_**

* * *

**_

« Bonjour ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux brun mi-longs entra dans la pièce. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en constatant que la place qu'occupait habituellement Yuki était réquisitionnée par le chef de famille, l'air fatigué, qui s'évertuait à émietter un bout de pain, sans apporter la moindre miette à sa bouche.

« Ah… Bonjour Akito-san ! Vous êtes venu voir Yuki ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le visage toujours fixé sur le dos du paquet de céréales que Kyo venait de reposer sur la table. Tohru, consciente de l'ambiance tendue, se dirigea vers le frigo pour trouver de quoi déjeuner également. Si Akito avait décidé de l'ignorer, les chances qu'il s'adresse à elle étaient quasiment nulles.

Soudain, alors que le silence semblait avoir définitivement installé son camp dans la cuisine, Akito se leva avec vivacité, et s'adressa à Kyo :  
« - Va faire tes valises. Tu as cinq minutes. »

Le chat serra des dents, sans faire de commentaires. De toute manière, quoiqu'il ait dit, il savait que son chef n'y aurait prêté aucun intérêt.

Sous l'air étonné de Tohru, le dieu reprit d'une voix glaciale :

« Il vient chez moi pour une durée indéterminée. Non avons…Quelques affaires à régler. »

Kyo monta préparer ses affaires en vitesse, sous l'air inquiet de Tohru et celui impatient d'Akito.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà en train de marcher, en direction de la maison principale.

« Arrête ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tes pensées sont d'un inintérêt absolument horrible ! Aie un peu de considération pour celui – en l'occurrence, moi – qui doit écouter…_ça_ »

Le chat soupira et jeta un regard vers son aîné qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous préférez que je pense à… »

« - La façon dont tu vas me… »

« - Si je le pense, c'est _justement_ pour ne pas le dire à _haute voix_. Alors par pitié taisez-vous. »

Le dieu ricana :

« - Ton imagination débordante contraste avec ta pudeur ridicule. »

« - Est-ce que votre bouche peut servir à autre chose que dénigrer ? » Soupira le chat avec dépit.

Se rendant compte trop tard du sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase, Kyo se prépara à essuyer une remarque du brun, qui comme prévu, arriva :  
« - Chaque chose en son temps... »

Il partit d'un éclat de rire parfaitement simulé, qui avait quelque chose d'assez sinistre, et entraina Kyo à sa suite.

L'arrivée au manoir Soma aurait été quelque chose d'intéressant à filmer. En effet, Akito, mortifié à l'idée qu'on puisse le surprendre en compagnie du Chat-démon, transforma le trajet : « passer la porte, sentier, sentier, pavillon », en une course d'orientation d'une demi-heure, impliquant l'escalade du mur de la propriété, et la traversée de la faune sauvage du terrain.

Arrivé à bon port, il se tourna pour faire face au chat.

« - Bon, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus que toi et moi…. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer****: **Les lieux et les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent absolument pas.

**Couple****: **Kyo x Akito, parce qu'ils le valent bien !

**Rating :** M !

**Commentaire:** Hahaha, je fais vraiment N'IM-PO-RTE QUOI avec cette fic. Mais ça m'amuse, c'est ce qui compte non? Hahah, enfin bref, je crois que personne ne la lit de toute manière... Enfin bref... Elle fera plus de chapitre que l'original, ça c'est sûr, mais bon... BREF, merci à ceux qui lisent (?) et si quelqu'un prend la peine de commenter, merci encore plus. :B

* * *

Il devait vraiment avoir un côté tordu. Parce que, il est bon de régler ce détail, Akito ne possédait pas la moindre goutte d'affection pour Kyo. Il restait le chat démon, la chose immonde transformée en humain bêêh, bêeh, ça pue, c'est moche etc.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins un monstre très habilement déguisé. Très, très habilement déguisé. Et il fallait avouer qu'il était plus que musclé et que… Bon. En fait, c'était surtout de savoir que le chat était attiré par lui qui le rendait si subitement intéressant. Non mais sérieusement, fallait le comprendre. Akito avait beau se trouver super canon, il avait parfois l'impression d'être l'unique personne au monde à être de cet avis là. Prenez par exemple le jardinier : Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il tentait de l'attirer dans son lit et… Rien. Echec total. Et le sujet « Hatori » était encore bien plus déprimant.

Du coup, savoir que Kyo mourrait d'envie de le prendre sauvagement contre un mur, -il n'inventait même pas- le remplissait quand même d'une certaine indulgence pour le chat. Et si vraiment, vraiment, il insistait, bah, il finirait même éventuellement par céder.

Mais la question n'était pas vraiment, vraiment là. Parce que même si connaître les moindres pensées de Kyo était tout de même quelque chose de relativement intéressant, c'était quand même bizarre. Et c'était le chef d'une famille maudite qui disait ça. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, s'il avait su qu'il allait pouvoir lire dans les pensées du chat… Oula… Il n'aurait pas passé autant de temps à se morfondre sur sa pauvre vie. Parce que cette situation lui donnait un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer obtenir.

Enfin bref. Ils étaient finalement dans sa chambre, et la situation commençait à devenir un peu gênante. D'une part parce que Kyo était probablement en train de battre tous les records du nombre de pensées à caractère sexuel à la seconde, et lui parce que… C'était gênant, un point c'est tout.

« - Hem… » Finit par dire le chat. D'une manière absolument remplie de charisme.

« - Dooonc… » Répondit Akito en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent/d'horrible/de cassant à ajouter. Mais la gêne l'emportant sur tout, il se contenta de désigner l'endroit où était étalé son futon :

« - Il est évidemment absolument hors de question qu'on dorme dans le même lit. »

Kyo hocha de la tête. Lui non plus il ne tenait pas particulièrement à passer ses nuits collé contre le bord d'un futon terrifié par l'idée d'entrer en contact avec le dieu.

« - Mais je comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez à ce que je cohabite avec vous… »

Akito leva un sourcil. Il s'attendait –évidemment- à cette question et avait déjà réfléchi à une réponse autre que : « comme ça je peux t'avoir à portée de main si jamais hinhin »

« - Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un…phénomène de ce genre. Que le chat lise dans les pensées du dieu, j'entends. »

Le roux hocha la tête. C'est vrai que ça paraissait être une raison suffisante. Mais quand même il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Akito tolère sa présence. Surtout dans une proximité aussi restreinte. Parce que même s'ils n'allaient pas dormir dans le même lit per se, ils dormiraient quand même dans la même chambre.

Kyo soupira. Ça n'annonçait franchement rien de bon.

* * *

Mais leur cohabitation ne commença pas si mal que ça. Kyo s'était très franchement attendu à des remarques désobligeantes et/ou blessantes à un rythme extrêmement zelé, or Akito ne lui avait lancé que deux regards agacés, et il s'était, pour l'instant, abstenu de tout commentaire.

En d'autres termes, il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais il se voyait assez mal confronter le brun à ses soupçons. Il appréhendait également l'idée de devoir croiser les autres membres de la famille Soma, ainsi que les domestiques, puisque ceux-ci ne perdaient jamais la moindre occasion pour l'insulter.

Il soupira et continua à défaire son sac. Il n'avait quasiment rien emporté, se réjouissant déjà de pouvoir prétexter un manque d'affaire pour pouvoir aller chez Shigure et revoir Tohru…

« - Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Kyo releva la tête et interrogea du regard son dieu qui était affalé sur son lit devant son ordinateur portable, probablement en train de faire une quelconque activité peu recommandable.

« J'entends depuis des mois et des mois tous les maudits s'extasier sur le fait que tu aies pu… » Kyo remarqua qu'Akito essayait de garder un air désintéressé alors qu'il était évident qu'il retenait à peine son envie de se relever et de lui hurler dessus : « ressentir _certains_ genre de sentiment pour cette stupide fille… Et…euh… comment dire… Je suis un homme, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas réalisé donc… »

Kyo se gratta la tête d'un air absent. Il voyait tout à fait où Akito voulait en venir : il était censé être amoureux d'une fille, -et d'ailleurs il ne s'était jamais défendu de ressentir une telle chose pour Tohru – et voilà qu'il fantasmait sur un homme. C'était quand même un peu paradoxal.

« - Hm… Je suppose… que je ne considère Tohru que comme une sœur ? »

« - Tu me poses la question ? »

Le roux haussa des épaules. Et sortit le dernier pull de son sac. Vraiment, il ne s'était encore jamais vraiment posé des questions genre : « suis-je gay ? », bon d'accord, si, il se posait cette question assez souvent. Mais il savait bien que la réponse qu'il allait bien finir par donner à cette question n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Du coup, mieux valait jouer aux imbéciles et laisser les autres croire qu'il était dingue de la jeune fille.

De toute manière, il était évident qu'elle lui préférerait Yuki. Du coup, il n'avait même pas à se soucier du problème que ses sentiments à elle pourraient lui poser.

Il releva les yeux vers Akito qui le regardait d'un air satisfait. Ou plutôt, content… Voir même _heureux_. Comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait l'intention de se laisser enfermer sans aucune résistance.

Avec surprise, il vit le brun tapoter à côté de lui, sur le lit d'une manière qui voulait très clairement dire : « viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Se demandant vraiment ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander – sûrement des informations sur la vie sentimentale des autres maudits, puisque c'était le sujet qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'aborder- il s'assit à ses côtés, remarquant au passage que l'écran de l'ordinateur ne lui indiquait rien d'intéressant. – Des graphiques probablement de truc économiques extrêmement ennuyants. –

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le dieu se relever agilement avant d'attraper le col de son t-shirt. Un peu paniqué, Kyo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une gifle ou une engueulade. Mais même en cherchant à des événements remontants à quelques heures il ne trouva rien et- . Ah.

Akito était soudainement vraiment proche. Et il avait d'une manière assez inattendue réussi à s'asseoir sur les genoux du roux.

Le chat déglutit difficilement. Vraiment difficilement. Surtout qu'Akito n'avait absolument pas un regard innocent.

« - Kyo ta capacité à imaginer à la fois des scenarios horribles et des scenarios où ont fini à moitié nu sur ce futon… est assez incroyable. »

Malgré lui, le plus jeune sentit qu'il rougissait. Aha, ça devenait de moins en moins drôle, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'aventurer sur des images mentales de moins en moins _correctes_.

Akito gloussa d'une manière –bien sûr- très masculine avant de se pencher vers le visage du roux, dont la gêne devenait inversement proportionnelle à la distance de leurs deux visages.

« - Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu envie, chat démon ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kyo ferma les yeux.  
Et la seconde d'après, il sentait les mains de son vis-à-vis s'accrocher à sa nuque et le corps d'Akito pressé contre le sien.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son _premier baiser _se passait d'une telle manière. Il s'était plutôt imaginé une jolie fille, genre Tohru, et surtout, que ce serait lui l'initiateur… Et pas du tout qu'il serait plutôt dans le rôle de la victime, rougissante et complètement à l'ouest.

Parce que c'était vraiment ce dont il avait l'impression. Collé contre Akito, les mains maladroitement agrippée à son kimono, il se sentait vraiment _débutant_. Surtout quand le brun était en train de faire des choses disons… intéressantes avec sa langue et ses mains, et que lui, il était là, complètement paumé.

Face à Akito. 1m66 pour 40kg, rappelons-le.

Lentement, le brun se détacha de lui, et le regarda d'un air moqueur.

« - Tu n'as jamais _rien_ fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Un peu blessé dans sa fierté masculine, Kyo répondit :  
« - J'ai dix-sept ans, hein ! C'est pas comme si j'en avais quarante ! »

Akito se rassit sur son futon, les mains toujours accrochées au T-shirt du roux.

« - Vrai. En plus, ça rend le tout encore plus intéressant. » Il sourit avant de s'allonger tout en tirant Kyo dans sa direction.

« - C'est ton tour maintenant, chat démon. Montre-moi ce que tu vaux. »  
Absolument rien. Pensa le chat, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Oh, juste avant d'aller au lit, ou quand il s'ennuyait l'après-midi, ça lui arrivait de penser à ce genre de situation : Akito soumis, sous lui, dans un lit… Tout à fait consentant. Oh, il avait joue ce scénario des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Mais c'était juste un peu plus intimidant _en vrai_. Surtout parce qu'Akito, au lieu d'avoir un regard de vierge effarouchée le regardait avec une attention sarcastique qui montrait bien qu'il se moquait et qu'il avait bien l'intention de se moquer de lui une fois qu'ils auraient terminé.

Le chat finit par se pencher en avant, embrassant à son tour le plus âgé, se maudissant mentalement pour n'avoir à peu près aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Ok, leurs bouches étaient collées. Ça c'était assez évident. Mais après, il était censé faire quoi ? Argghh pensa-il de plus en plus gêné.

Au point où il en était, il préférait encore être traité comme le pire monstre de la planète que d'être dans cette situation.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, ça dépend du point de vue, Akito vint à son secours en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il était censé faire ça.

Franchement. Il était censé être le pauvre petit mec fragile et dominé, celui qui rougissait, pleurait et suppliait l'homme fort et viril, de toute évidence Kyo- d'être doux et gentil avec lui. Il était pas censé, en PLUS de tout ça, lui expliquer qu'à un moment donné, il était quand même censé faire quelque chose de ses mains par exem-…

Ah, il avait un plan. Kyo était beaucoup trop timide parce qu'il n'était pas pris dans le « feu de la passion ».

Il sourit sous les lèvres toujours aussi hésitantes du roux et laissa une de ses mains descendre le long du torse du chat, le long du ventre, sentant les muscles qu'il avait obtenu grâce aux arts-mariaux (rrrr pensa-il) jusqu'à appuyer d'une manière peut-être pas des plus efficaces contre l'entre jambe de Kyo qui sursauta et se releva immédiatement.

« - Que…quoi ? »

Akito soupira.

« - Quoi « quoi » » il replaça sa main derrière la nuque et sur le dos de Kyo et commença à le tirer en avant pour qu'il soit à nouveau allongé sur lui. Il croisa brièvement le regard du chat et constata, finalement, _finalement_ qu'il y avait une nuance d'envie dans son regard. Pas trop tôt.

Ces adolescents. Il suffisait de les mettre devant leurs rêves pour qu'ils perdent toute envie de les réaliser.

Kyo se laissa retomber contre lui, cette fois avec un peu plus d'ardeur, et Akito reprit là où il avait arrêté, gardant une de ses mains derrière la nuque du chat, puisque cela lui permettait petit a) de l'obliger à se relever ou dans le cas contraire petit b) de l'obliger à rester penché sur lui.

Il soupira de contentement en sentant que le chat commençait à prendre le coup de main, et qu'il avait de moins en moins l'impression d'embrasser un adolescent de douze ans (pas que cela lui soit déjà arrivé). Sentant que le roux commençait même à devenir un peu trop enthousiaste et que si ça continuait, il risquait bien de se laisser complètement faire, ce qui n'était pas le plan, surtout après seulement quarante-cinq minutes de cohabitation, il le repoussa avec le plus de force possible.

Kyo le regarda d'un air surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Akito se contenta de lui tapoter la tête, un air extrêmement satisfait imprimé sur le visage.

Leur cohabitation commençait effectivement très bien.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer****: **Ni les lieux, ni les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent. :B

**Couple****: **Kyo x Akito, parce qu'ils le valent bien !

**Rating :** M !

**Commentaire:** HAHAHAH, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a eu environ 40 cliques de lecteurs sur cette fic! Hahah (à moins que ça ne soit qu'une personne... qui ait cliqué 40x de suite... Mystère mystère...) Enfin bref, merci de lire c'est réédition qui est entrain de partir en gros n'importe quoi. Vais-je en venir à regretter d'avoir recommencé son écriture? HAHAHA

* * *

Akito décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il admette la réalité. Il n'était de toute évidence pas fait pour les complots, les machinations et tous ces trucs qui avaient l'air super évident quand il y réfléchissait. Exemple numéro 1 : Laisser Tohru vivre chez ses maudits. Dans sa tête, il s'était élaboré tout un truc absolument génial et le but était de faire en sorte que les maudits se rendent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans lui. C'était, il fallait bien se l'avouer, un échec total. Comme exemple numéro 2 : l'idée de faire dormir Kyo dans la même chambre que lui en pensant que Kyo serait confronté à une torture mentale terrible et qu'il lui serait soumis jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Echec total. Il était à peine 23h30, et les pensées de Kyo carburaient à plein régime. Et c'était lui qui étaient pleine torture mentale. Comment faire quitter la chambre à cet abruti hein ? Pas possible sans perdre la face. Il était donc obligé de supporter l'authentique film porno qui jouait dans la tête du roux avec lui en acteur principal et le chat lui-même en guest star.

C'était gênant. Et pire encore, c'était difficile d'y rester indifférent. Cinq minutes plus tard, complètement épuisé mentalement par l'horrible dilemme que cela créait pour sa personne (et qui consistait en déterminer si glisser sa main dans son caleçon était absolument dégueulasse dans sa situation ou pas) il se redressa dans son lit, constatant au passage qu'il était bel et bien en train de transpirer comme un malade et s'écria :  
« - Non mais tu pourrais arrêter de penser à ce genre de trucs cinq minutes ? »

« - désolé mais plus j'essaye de pas penser à … à _ça_, plus j'y pense… Vous voulez que je dorme ailleurs ? »

Extrêmement tenté par la proposition, Akito réfléchit une seconde. Il perdait déjà sa propre estime en n'arrivant pas à rester indifférent au chat. Il n'allait pas en plus perdre la face.

« - Reste. »

Ce fut une nuit horriblement longue.

Lorsque le lendemain matin le dieu se réveilla, il décida qu'il allait passer une journée horrible, et que du coup, il allait faire en sorte que tous les gens autour de lui passent AUSSI une journée horrible.

Frustration. Son humeur pouvait être résumée par ce simple mot, qui transcrivait parfaitement l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse le chat jouer avec son manque de contact physique. Et même s'il n'avait plus qu'une envie (c'est-à-dire, d'arracher ces stupides vêtements à ce stupide chat et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute…) il n'allait pas y céder. Non monsieur. Akito Soma était Dieu, et de ce fait, parfaitement capable de maîtriser ses pulsions.

Foutu chat. Foutu chaut maudit dégueulasse, puant et horriblement moche. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème, parce qu'il égalait voir surpassait Kyo dans le domaine de « pensée à tendance X à la minute ». Ce qui en soit, était un exploit, mais dont il n'était pas spécialement fier.

Pire encore. Hatori allait bien se rendre compte que Kyo était chez lui, et il allait devoir lui trouver une explication. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à ce petit détail qui se promettait d'être passablement gênant. Surtout que le dragon allait évidemment sauter à des conclusions horribles impliquant un Kyo battu, torturé etc, etc, alors qu'en ce moment, le plus à plaindre, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, c'était lui.

En se relevant pour aller prendre une douche, il constata que Kyo lui lançait un regard remplit d'envie.

Il serra les dents et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Il. Allait. Tenir.

« - Akito. »

Akito Soma, dieu du Juunishi, était réellement en train de traverser un couloir innocemment. Il s'était figuré que marcher l'empêchait de se lamenter sur son sort et sur le fait que l'objet de ses fantasmes était carrément à portée de main et en plus, carrément consentant. (Comprenez Akito, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le lycée, Hatori et le jardinier –ses seuls fantasmes depuis qu'il avait quitté ses études- étaient jusqu'à présent restés totalement insensibles à ses avances.) Si seulement il avait pu s'agir d'un cuisinier, d'un boulanger, ou même d'unE domestique (d'ailleurs, ça l'aurait bien arrangé parce que Takana (1) commençait grave à le saouler quand elle lui parlait des projets de mariage alors que lui il était là genre : « ptain, moi j'demande qu'un pénis bordel ! » mais il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'adresser à elle de cette manière et encore moins faire son coming out. Du coup, il se contentait de repousser les dates de rencontre avec les « éventuelles futures madame Akito Soma ». Beh)

Bref. Le fait qu'il ait été repéré dans le manoir Soma entrain de marcher d'un air innocent, avait dû passer pour quelque chose de très peu innocent aux yeux d'Hatori, qui avait fini par le choper dans un couloir pour le confronter à son comportement suspect.

Akito leva un sourcil en entendant son nom, et prit un air décontracté. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuses satisfaisantes quand à la présence du chat chez lui, mais il comptait bien sur son intelligence supérieure pour en trouver une dans moins de deux minutes.  
« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Hatori gardait comme d'habitude son visage neutre, qui d'habitude faisait glousser Akito comme une demoiselle de moins de quinze ans (quand il était seul bien sûr), mais cette fois, le Dieu remarqua que… Rien. Hatori le laissait de marbre. Ebranlé par une telle découverte, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« - Et qu'est-ce que Kyo fait chez vous ? »

Akito inspira un bon coup. Et répondit :  
« - Il me rend visite, ça me paraît être normal puisque je suis Dieu non ? »

Hatori lui lança un regard haineux auquel Akito répondit par un regard méprisant. Ok. Hatori ne faisait désormais plus partie de ses chouchous. Ce qui laissait une place vacante ! Yuki en numéro 1, Ritsu en numéro 2 (Entre homos fallait bien se serrer les coudes… Même si Ritsu semblait le trouver terrifiant…Enfin bref) et… pourquoi pas Kyo en numéro 3 ? Son classement était au-dessus des soi-disant

Amitiés et inimités de la malédiction, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait désormais apprécier Kyo sans rien devoir à la malédiction !

Il éclata mentalement d'un rire machiavélique.

Plan-pour-enfin-réussir-à-choper-Kyo.

Se débarrasser d'Hatori rapidement (étape difficile)

Trouver Kyo

Lui sauter dessus.

Ha.

* * *

Man, je suis trop désolée pour ceux qui m'ont en auteur alert. ça doit être insupportable. Promis j'essaye de me dépêcher de la finir... Et pour ceux qui liraient cette fic par plaisir, sachez qu'un commentaire, aussi court soit-il fait toujours plaisir. VOilaaa! (en plus je suis malade, j'ai le droit à un peu de réconfort! hahah)

(1) C'est le nom que Shaggy-Underdog utilise quand elle parle de cette vieille domestique, je me permets de l'utiliser aussi :B DANKE HONEY SI TU PASSES PAR LA !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ni les lieux ni les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent!

**Couple :** Akito x Kyo, et c'est assez clair dans ce chapitre

**Rating:** M.

**Commentaire:** HAHAHAH, bon. J'ai plus d'avance pour cette fic. C'est con mais j'avais pris de l'avance et j'ai arrêté d'écrire pour cette fic. D'ailleurs en relisant le chapitre avant, j'me suis vraiment posé des questions par rapport à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire avec cette fic. Héhé, pas grave. MERCI AUX DEUX PERSONNES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW, JE VOUS AIME PLUS QUE VOUS NE POUVEZ L'IMAGINER. HAHAh

* * *

Cloîtré dans la chambre d'Akito depuis des heures, Kyo s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Il s'était attendu à ce que cette cohabitation ne soit pas exactement une partie de plaisir, mais quand même, le dieu l'avait surpris plus d'une fois, et ce, en un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Déjà, Yuki et Haru lui prêtaient un comportement mégalomane et violent. Il savait parfaitement qu'Akito était très imbu de sa personne, mais en ce qui concernait le côté «violent », Kyo ne pouvait pas se plaindre. De toute évidence, les maudits qui le voyaient plus que lui avaient tendance à exagérer la réalité. Il soupira et se releva, grimaçant face à la douleur que ses muscles restés trop longtemps immobiles lui causaient.

Akito ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de retourner au lycée, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait très sérieusement devenir fou s'il restait dans cette ambiance...cotonneuse trop longtemps. Tout semblait fonctionner au ralenti dans cette partie du manoir, et comme il n'avait aucune envie ni de se trouver face à d'autres maudits (il avait déjà vu Hatori et c'était bien suffisant) ou des gens méprisant, il avait décidé de rester enfermé dans « sa » chambre.

Quelle situation délirante quand même… Il secoua la tête en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce. Il se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans la chambre de son chef, mais décida rapidement que fouiller ses armoires n'était probablement pas une idée géniale.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un tour dans le jardin ? Il faisait plutôt beau, mais une fois encore, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait toujours des yeux indiscrets qui espionnaient ce genre d'endroit. C'était vraiment vie privée 0 cet endroit. Il se rassit sur les marches en face du jardin et se laissa tomber en arrière. Passer ses journées ici devait être follement intéressant.

Il ferma lentement les yeux, le calme, le chant lointain des oiseaux, rien ne semblait être plus propice à une sieste que l'ambiance des alentours de la chambre d'Akito. Le jardin zen aménagé en face de lui réussissait très bien à contaminer l'atmosphère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, bien que Kyo eut été incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de trois minutes ou de quarante, il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Il se redressa, frottant ses yeux. C'était probablement Akito, probablement énervé vu la vitesse avec laquelle il se dirigeait dans sa direction, et il se prépara mentalement à subir quelques insultes bien senties.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, le Shoji coulissa pour laisser entrer le chef de famille en personne, qui avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, un air absolument contrarié sur le visage. Il s'approcha de Kyo, qui était toujours à moitié couché à moitié assis près de la fenêtre, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Un peu surpris, le roux décida qu'il n'allait pas pousser sa chance en lui adressant la parole.

« - T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda le dieu, qui semblait toujours aussi contrarié.  
Kyo, un peu mal à l'aise, visiblement, il était face à une bombe à retardement, et une réponse non-satisfaisante risquait de faire éclater Akito dans une colère bien sentie, décida néanmoins de répondre honnêtement :  
« - Euh…Rien… »

Akito laissa un ricanement échapper ses lèvres.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à faire ici. » Le silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux, brisé uniquement par le bruit des ongles d'Akito qu'il tapotait contre le sol à espace régulier.  
« Ah, au fait… » Finit-il par reprendre. « J'ai dit à Hatori que tu était ici parce que tu le voulais. Confirme ma réponse quand il viendra essayer de te libérer. »

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel, et ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il gagnait en mentant à Hatori. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il avait la main d'Akito refermée sur une des manches de son T-shirt.

« - Ce que tu gagnes Kyo ?... Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux gagner, c'est plutôt ça, la question. »

Une foule d'images mentales se pressèrent dans son esprit, et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, c'est-à-dire une réaction agacée de son chef de famille, ou même au pire une gifle, il entendit distinctement un « Et merde », de la part du « dieu », avant que celui-ci ne le plaque par terre en se jetant sur lui.

Kyo s'était attendu à ce qu'Akito en revienne à ce genre d'activités. Après tout, il aimait tellement se moquer des autres que ça lui paraissait presque logique qu'il utilise son manque d'expérience contre lui.

Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela arrive aussi soudainement. Akito semblait être beaucoup plus enthousiaste que le jour précédent, débarrassant rapidement Kyo de son T-shirt qui se sentit rougir. Non quand même pas… _Déjà_ ? Il s'était imaginé pleins de scénario pour sa première fois, mais aucun d'entre eux n'impliquaient Akito plus rapide que…. Qu'un… Que quelque chose de rapide ! Il était toujours allongé par terre, perdu entre les baisers du Dieu de plus en plus violent (et d'ailleurs il se demandait très sérieusement où il avait pu apprendre tout ça…) et la manière dont il arrivait non seulement à lui enlever tout ses habits.

« - Si tu pouvais un peu…participer, ce serait vraiment très… apprécié. »

Kyo se dit à ce moment là, qu'étant donné qu'Akito était déjà complètement excité, à haleter comme un malade et à transpirer, il n'allait probablement pas se rendre compte s'il faisait n'importe quoi. Et que du coup, jouer à la vierge effarouchée, ça devenait ridicule.

Il attrapa instinctivement la cuisse du brun avant de renverser leur position et de l'écraser contre le sol. Akito émit un grognement qui semblait être plutôt positif, et il enserra les hanches du roux avec ses cuisses. Ils étaient les deux en sous-vêtements, et Kyo, qui avait réellement pris des résolutions d'acier en ce qui concernait son activité, entendait avec fierté Akito, le dieu de la famille Soma, le tyran, gémir avec de moins en moins de retenue. Kyo serra des dents en fermant les yeux, la friction de leur deux bassins, même s'ils n'étaient pas nus était trop bonne pour qu'il puisse durer longtemps.

Il avait envie de maudire la terre entière pour ne pas être capable de se retenir plus longtemps, mais cinq minutes plus tard, il mordait son bras propre bras (qu'il avait passé derrière la nuque d'Akito) en se sentant venir. Bon sang, ça avait été les meilleures dix minutes de toute sa vie. Il allait se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée qui étaient ouverts et accueillant, lorsque la voix de son chef de famille le fit revenir à la réalité :

« - Kyo, finis-moi… »

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, qu'il avait été le seul à jouir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il faisait et _à qui_ il le faisait, et fit glisser sa main droite dans le sous-vêtement encore distendu du brun. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement satisfait il pouvait profiter des halètements du si cruel dieu qui avait la tête contre son épaule, et qui murmurait des paroles incohérentes à chaque va et viens. Finalement, il se tordit contre lui, et le chat retira sa main, complètement collante, avant de l'essuyer contre le kimono du brun qui traînait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Toujours allongé sur le brun, qui haletait avec difficulté, il se laissa tomber à côté de son corps. Et ferma les yeux. Il était à peine sept heures du soir, mais il sentait qu'il dérivait lentement vers le sommeil.

* * *

_Hahaha. Bon je vais aller me cacher, et continuer la réécriture - pire que l'original, j'en ai bien peur - de cette fic! ;D_

_Merci à **Tenshi-no-yoru** et **Redblesskid** d'avoir répondu à mon appel désespéré! N'oubliez pas mes très chers padawans (c'est valable pour chaque fic que vous lisez. Mamie Allezhop vous donne un conseil méga important! OH OH OH) Laisser une review ça prend dix secondes (selon ce qu'on écrit dedans BIEN SUR), mais ça fait plaisir pour des jours à l'auteur :B! - message subliminal: ne soyez pas radins! - Hahah_

**BABIES ICH LIEBE SIE**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ni les lieux ni les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent!

**Couple :** Akito x Kyo (les deux étants des hommes.)

**Rating:** M.

**Commentaire: **Eh bah dis donc! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire! C'était très innatendu et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! Merci merci merci! Sinon je sais que j'ai mille ans de retard, mais cette fois, je m'y remets pour de bon. Je pense que je vais poster rapidement les quelques chapitres qui restent, donc voilà! Je sais pas si certains d'entre vous attendaient encore ce chapitre, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! MErci beaucoup pour le soutient!

**(Ps: Les réponses aux reviews Anonymes sont à la fin!)**

* * *

Akito Soma ne dormait jamais plus de cinq heures par nuit. S'il faisait une nuit blanche – pour différentes raisons (travail, maladie, insomnie, ou tout simplement parce qu'il faisait un marathon de séries B)- il dormait cinq heures la nuit suivante. Rien ne pouvait dérégler son organisme. Rien.

Alors, quand il se réveilla, constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel le surprit un peu. Se rendre compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un le surprit également. Oh, ça lui arrivait, bien sûr, de dormir avec quelqu'un, mais c'était rare. En principe, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour petit a) s'éclipser discrètement pendant que la personne avec qui il venait de coucher s'endormait ou était aux toilettes, soit petit b) il foutait la personne hors de chez lui sans plus de cérémonie.

Le fait qu'il ait accepté d'être dans l'état le plus vulnérable qui soit devant un autre que lui-même...Oui, c'était définitivement très bizarre. Bien entendu, son cerveau lui rappela avec beaucoup de tact, que la seule personne qui pouvait être derrière lui était Kyo Soma. Ok. C'était officiel, il pouvait même convoquer la presse au point où il en était, parce qu'il venait de se foutre dans une merde intersidérale.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Les raisons qui - la veille – l'avaient poussé dans les bras du... du _chat _ne lui paraissaient soudainement plus si bonne. Sérieux, avait-il pris une quelconque drogue pouvant altérer son jugement ? Bonne question. Mais s'il avait envie d'être tout à fait honnête avec lui même, Akito était bien forcé d'admettre que Kyo avait simplement été là genre, mignon et offert sur un putain de plateau d'argent. Comment aurait-il été supposé pouvoir lui résister hein ? Et maintenant tout allait être horriblement gênant et ça pour l'infini de l'avenir. Voire même un peu au-delà. Parce qu'il avait cou- non encore pire ! Ils n'avaient même pas couchés ensemble ! Ils n'avaient fait que des préliminaires ! Et ça, tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire : C'est un truc de _couple_. LE truc de couple par excellence ! Et lui, il avait trahi toutes ses convictions en ... Avec Kyo !

Et maintenant il ne savait sincèrement pas quoi faire. Lui qui avait toujours un plan machiavélique sous la manche de son kimono se trouvait bien penaud. Bien sûr, il pouvait tout à fait se dégager du roux et l'envoyer balader comme il n'avait jamais envoyé balader personne. Mais en même temps, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit complète, et il était sûr que s'il fermait les yeux pendant plus de trente secondes, il pourrait tout à fait se rendormir. La tentation était grande.

D'autant plus que Kyo était confortable. Et qu'il dormait, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à entendre ses pensées. Akito soupira et ferma les yeux. Ah, il pouvait très bien s'inquiéter des conséquences plus tard. Et de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à rejeter toute la faute sur le roux. Ça marcherait très bien.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ce fut à cause d'Hatori qui vraisemblablement venait de laisser tomber son plateau – probablement rempli de médicaments – par terre. Oh, oui, _juuuste_. le dieu avait complètement oublié que le médecin allait forcément entrer dans sa chambre à un moment ou à un autre. Et voilà, la situation la plus gênante de sa vie. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Kyo s'était aussi réveillé et ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes.

Point positif : Ils étaient les deux habillés. D'accord, son kimono s'était défait pendant son sommeil, et le roux était torse nu. Mais il n'imaginait même pas à quel point la situation aurait pu être pire s'ils avaient été nu. Dieu sait ce qu'Hatori aurait tiré comme conclusion.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il semblait tout simplement horrifié. Et son regard passait frénétiquement entre Akito et Kyo, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir qui engueuler ou sauver en premier.

C'est vrai qu'en toute logique, difficile d'imaginer que Kyo ait été totalement consentant dans le fait de dormir avec son chef de famille.

Ouais. Vrai aussi que le fait qu'il ait une énorme morsure au niveau de l'épaule ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Akito ne fut donc que très moyennement étonné lorsque Hatori franchit les derniers mètres les séparant, pour l'attraper par le kimono et le frapper.

Le visage du chef de famille prit aussitôt une teinte outrée. Depuis quand était-il celui qui recevait les coups, hein ? Parce que a) il crevait de mal, quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé, et b) c'était l'une des choses les plus humiliantes qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Ça et l'incident où il avait pris de l'extasy par mégarde en pensant que c'était quelque chose contre les maux de tête et qu'il s'était retrouvé à interpréter un morceau de sa composition sur youtube.

Bref, Akito pouvait donc compter sur les doigts de sa main les moments humiliants de sa vie, et celui là venait carrément d'entrer dans le top cinq. Il resta par terre, le visage déformé par une expression choquée, la main plaquée contre la (pauvre) joue qui avait reçu le coup.

Son médecin, le gardien de sa santé, le chef de son corps, venait de le _frapper_. Et pour couronner le tout, (comme si le blesser volontairement sans _aucune_ absence de scrupule ne suffisait pas), Hatori attrapa Kyo par le bras et le traîna hors de la pièce, alors que le roux lançait un regard mi-extrêmement-horrifiée, mi-amusé dans sa direction.  
Et Akito décida qu'il devait être le plus mature des deux et donc, leva son bras pour lui faire un geste vulgaire de la main.

Trois minutes plus tard, Kyo était assis en face d'Hatori, une tasse de thé devant lui, et un regard rempli de compassion fixé sur lui.

-J'aimerais d'abord que tu comprennes que ce n'est absolument pas ta faute. »

Kyo ouvrit une première fois la bouche, puis la ferma. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire au médecin. Lui expliquer la vérité ? Que c'était une bonne partie de sa faute, justement, et que de toute manière il ne s'était jamais plaint ? Enfin, d'accord, c'est surtout qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se plaindre puisque Hatori avait transformé le « moment gênant du réveil » en « Moment gênant de la découverte. »

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, Kyo aurait presque préféré vivre un standard « moment gênant du réveil », parce qu'en toute honnêteté, voir Akito se prendre une droite monumentale dans la tête n'était pas si marrant que ça.

Enfin, si, c'était assez drôle, surtout l'air scandalisé d'Akito. Enfin, quand même, n'importe qui aurait été plus occupé à avoir mal qu'à gratifier son attaquant d'un regard offusqué.

Bon, ils ne cohabitaient certainement pas depuis longtemps, mais Kyo aurait du se rendre compte qu'Akito avait une manière très... particulière de fonctionner. S'il n'avait pas eu peur d'un certain enfermement, il lui aurait même peut être conseillé un suivi thérapeutique.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu m'en parles. Ça te fera du bien»

Kyo sentit une bonne dose d'horreur grandir en lui. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait quand même pas entrer dans le jeu du médecin et abonder dans le sens du viol, parce qu'avec l'amour qu'Hatori portait à Akito, celui-ci pourrait finir en prison sans même que Kyo ne s'en soit rendu compte. Ce qui serait dommage. Qui plus est, il n'était carrément pas à plaindre.

Mais dire ça à Hatori, l'homme le plus coincé de la planète, c'était du suicide. Surtout qu'il allait probablement raconter à Shigure, qui allait lui-même en parler à Ayame, qui se ferait une joie de mettre tous les maudits au courant.

Dans les deux cas, il était mal.

Hatori soupira et posa le calepin qu'il avait pris sur les genoux, sûrement pour se donner l'air d'un fin psychologue.

-Kyo... » Commença-t-il

-Il ne s'est rien passé. » Déclara-t-il en essayant de prendre un air sûr. Il savait que la morsure sur son épaule ne témoignait pas en sa faveur, mais bon sang, elle pouvait avoir été faite dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être même qu'il pourrait accuser Kisa ? C'est vrai ça, la gamine avait cette sale manie de planter ses dents dans toute personne approchante... La localisation de ladite morsure n'était pas tout à fait parfaite (comment Kisa aurait-elle pu l'atteindre là?!) mais il pouvait du coup impliquer Momiji aussi !  
Devant le regard confus du médecin, il commença à s'expliquer tout en se sentant rougir de plus en plus :  
-Akito ne se sentait pas très bien, il voulait me parler ... Enfin plutôt m'insulter, hein, tu sais comment il est... » il fait une courte pause. « et je me suis endormi... Et apparemment lui aussi... Parce que les insultes, ça a un effet très somnifère au bout d'un moment. »

La bouche d'Hatori n'était plus qu'une fine ligne crispée.

-Kyo... » dit-il en soupirant : « je me doute bien qu'il ne t'a pas... » Il hésita une seconde « fait du mal en usant de sa force physique... Mais c'est un viol quand même s'il t'a persuadé par la menace de... Enfin tu vois. »

Le roux déglutit. C'était typiquement le genre de conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir avec son médecin.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Et ...enfin... C'est Akito ! Comme s'il avait envie de s'approcher de moi dans un périmètre inférieur à dix mètres ! »  
Hatori serra son poing. Mais étudia quand même Kyo d'une manière plus attentive. C'est vrai que le chat était mal à l'aise, mais à part ça, il ne semblait pas... Détruit. Enfin disons qu'il ne ressemblait certainement pas à une victime de viol.

-Très bien... »reprit-il. « je ne te retiens pas. Mais si tu as quoique ce soit à me dire... » Il leva les yeux vers Kyo qui hocha promptement de la tête en voyant enfin la liberté revenir à lui.

-Tu seras prêt à m'écouter. » Il se leva et essaya de sortir du cabinet de son cousin d'un air digne. Ce qui ne fut ni une mince affaire ni d'ailleurs totalement réussi.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Kyo considéra ses options : A. Retourner dans la chambre où Akito l'attendait probablement hors de lui, ou alors vagabonder dans le manoir Soma où tout le monde le regarderait avec haine et mépris.

Il soupira et prit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant, mais cette fois pour aller dans la chambre d'Akito et non pas pour en sortir.

Arrivé devant le shoji, il soupira et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Pour être sincère, il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose. Une des options comportait d'ailleurs Akito avec une tronçonneuse, prêt à détruire quiconque s'approcherait de lui. Parce que d'après ce qu'il savait, le chef de famille n'avait jamais été frappé. Nul doute qu'il était de toute façon furieux. Après, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il ne se ferait qu'insulter, allez savoir, le destin avait déjà été assez dégueulasse avec lui pour la journée, voire la semaine.

Ce qu'il trouva l'étonna donc. Au lieu d'être en train de faire les cent pas dans un état de rage tout en cassant une quantité mirobolante de vase, Akito était occupé à balance un certain nombre de ses habits dans une énorme valise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kyo un peu paniqué. Akito dans une colère froide, ça, il ne connaissait pas encore, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Ah, et ça paraissait être un bon moment pour passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Je me tire. » répondit l'autre toujours occupé à vider une de ses armoires.

Kyo hésita :

-Où ? »

-J'en sais rien, je prendrai le premier vol hors japon à l'aéroport. » Répondit-il en saisissant violemment une de ses chemises préférées.

-Mais... » Kyo avait l'impression de pousser un peu trop sa chance : « Pourquoi ? »

Akito soupira, et se retourna pour faire complètement face au chat. Et, - c'était assez difficile à manquer - , il lui révéla par la même occasion le bleu qui était en train de se former dans les alentours de sa joue gauche. Hatori, en effet, ne l'avait pas loupé: la forme de sa main était parfaitement distinguable.

-Tu penses réellement que je peux me promener ici avec une preuve évidente qu'on m'a frappé ? »  
Kyo secoua la tête en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais Akito ricana et reprit :

-Hatori vient de faire quelque chose que personne n'avait osé faire avant lui ! Ils ont tous peur de moi, mais s'ils se rendent réellement compte qu'au fond mon seul pouvoir est de... » il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant qu'il ne commence à sourir « dilapider la totalité de la fortune familiale dans une folle virée à Las Vegas, ils ont tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas commander un jet privé tellement cher qu'ils vont devoir me le construire. »

Kyo, si au début était un peu dubitatif quand à la vendetta de tous les Soma envers leur chef, changea d'avis au moment même où il imagina Hatsuharu. Oui, en effet. S'il avait la moindre chance de pouvoir se venger de son chef de famille, il n'allait pas hésiter une seconde. Au lieu de lui donner raison que quand même, faut pas pousser - il demanda :

-Tu vas aller à Las Vegas ? »

Akito, qui avait marmonné sa tirade dans l'emportement, s'arrêta net en entendant ce que Kyo venait de dire :

-Je suis un génie ! Oui ! Exactement ! je vais aller à Las Vegas, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais avoir un comportement tellement scandaleux » Il semblait avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre « que personne sur terre n'ignorera mon nom ! Je vais nous rendre tous fauchés ! On va devoir vendre le précieux manoir ! (il éclata de rire) (ce qui d'ailleurs ne tranquillisa pas le chat) profite de ton argent Kyo, parce que ta famille va bientôt être _ruinée_. »

Honnêtement, Kyo s'attendait à ressentir un sentiment de dégoût face à ce caprice d'enfant. Après tout, Hatori l'avait frappé pour une bonne raison, c'est vrai que ça ne ressemblait pas au dragon, mais même il avait cru être témoin d'un viol.  
Mais d'un autre côté...faire ça à la sacro-sainte famille Soma, c'était terriblement gonflé. Et c'est vrai qu'il haïssait aussi cette famille qui l'avait toujours rejeté.  
Il prononça alors quatre mots tout à fait inattendu :

-Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Voyant le regard surpris d'Akito il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Si on est deux, on pourra dépenser deux fois plus...je veux dire...»

Akito sourit d'un air machiavélique et répondit :

-C'est d'accord. Crois-moi, ce voyage sera un _scandale_. »

* * *

Haha! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous? Bref! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui auraient lu jusqu'ici! Et merci encore plus ! Avec une photo dédicacée en prime à ceux qui laisseraient un commentaire! Merci! à Bientôt!

RAR:

**Rami**: Haha, ça c'est sûr. Et crois-moi, Kyo va vite le devenir! ;) Merci pour le commentaire!  
**Aeka88**: Alors très franchement, tu n'as strictement rien raté si tu as manqué la première version de cette... "Fanfiction", oui Akito va bien être torturé, mais je l'aime tellement, j'entends c'est un personnage en or! ;) donc je ne vais pas être trop méchante. Oui. Je sais. ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Un fantasme brisé. Mais je l'aime bien plus en garçon, donc je le garde comme ça! ;) Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire!  
**Windforce**: J'suis super contente si tu aimes! Merci!Ah, pardon, elle était pas finie, c'est juste que comme j'ai directement remplacé les chapitres, ben... Disons que j'ai oublié de dire qu'elle était loin d'être complête! Pardon! et merci pour le comentaire!  
**Admirateur** **secret**: Oui je sais... Je suis désolée... J'avais oublié de dire que la fanfiction n'était en fait pas finie du tout haha!ça me fait plaisir qu'elle te fasse rire, parce que c'est bien son unique but! ça et défendre la religion scientologue haha! (je rigole) Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire!  
**celeste31**: Merci pour le commentaire! Et j'ai pris mon temps mais voilà la suite!

* * *

Bien entendu, merci à tous les autres, qu'ils aient laissé un commentaire pour la première ou la deuxième version!  
à bientôt!  
Et bien entendu, qui dit Vegas dit... SEXYTIMES! haha!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :**Akito et Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Couple :** Akito x Kyo (les deux étants des hommes. Donc si ce genre vous rebute... je vous conseille de quitter cette page)

**Rating:** M.

**Commentaire: **Merci infiniment aux quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier le chapitre suivant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai terminé cette fanfiction!Ehhh oui! Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là. Par contre il y a de bonnes chances pour que vous soyez déçus! Bref rendez vous jeudi prochain pour le chapitre final!

**(Ps: Les réponses aux reviews Anonymes sont à la fin!)**

* * *

**Je me rends compte que je fais un peu l'apologie de la drogue et de l'alcool dans ce chapitre j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Sachez que je ne considère pas du tout ça comme une bonne chose, mais étant donné que cette fanfiction est humoristique, et que ce chapitre se passe surtout à Las Vegas, je me suis dit que ça ne choquerait probablement personne ! Désolée si c'est le cas ! Il y a aussi un semblant de lemon. Je crois que je ne suis décidément pas douée pour ça. Excusez mes formulations maladroites je suis encore en train de me chercher pour ces trucs là.**

* * *

Ok. Il devait bien l'admettre : faire partie de la famille Soma – même en tant que chat – avait pas mal d'avantages. Bien sûr, c'était si on oubliait volontairement le fait que le prix à payer soit un enfermement dans une cabane des plus agréables (il avait quand même droit à des toilettes.) Enfin bref, son statut lui avait permis de goûter à une vie quelque peu luxueuse. La maison de Shigure était – après tout – d'une qualité bien meilleure que les appartements dans lesquelles vivaient ses camarades de classe.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Kyo Soma n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Ah, ça non. Enfin. C'est ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'avion. Oui, Akito était _réellement_ parti dans son délire de dilapidation, et curieux et tenté, Kyo l'avait suivi. Il pensait sérieusement que le dieu se raviserait avant d'être arrivé à l'aéroport. Mais non, coup de fils après coup de fils, Akito avait savamment orchestré un départ complètement excessif. En fait, il était sûr que même les plus grandes stars des États-Unis ne se permettaient pas des caprices pareils...Bien sûr, Kyo ne connaissait pas le montant exact de la fortune de sa famille, mais quand même ! Demander un Jet Privé avec un jacuzzi, une salle de cinéma et trois suites, ça semblait être un petit peu beaucoup. Ceci dit, - encore une fois – Kyo ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes des personnes vraiment fortunées. Peut-être était-ce donc de la naïveté mais il lui semblait bien que là, c'était quand même _trop_.

Cette pensée était à peine crée dans son cerveau qu'il se prit un coup de coude d'Akito (qui était assis à coté de lui dans la limousine) le dieu le fusilla ensuite du regard, et le mot « ta gueule » se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans pour autant qu'aucun son ne sorte il était au téléphone et le pauvre responsable de l'aéroport de Tokyo qui était à l'autre bout du fil - et qui d'ailleurs avait déjà suffisamment de mal à noter toutes les demandes de son client, aurait probablement été traumatisé à vie s'il avait entendu son patron lui dire « ta gueule » sans aucune raison. -

Les panneaux bordants l'autoroute indiquaient que l'aéroport se rapprochait tranquillement. Akito ne semblait pas y faire attention, mais Kyo sentit son estomac se contracter d'appréhension : Il n'était encore jamais sorti du Japon! Ce serait son premier voyage à l'étranger ! Cette idée était bien la seule complètement positive de cette sortie. Le chat n'était pas sûr qu'Akito et lui se supporteraient plus de dix secondes. (Akito leva les yeux au ciel.) En plus, son anglais n'était pas terrible et, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il n'avait pas 21 ans ! Il se ferait refouler comme un malpropre devant tous les casinos. (bah, pensa-t-il, tu en as 18, tu es quasiment majeur!)

-Tu es débile où quoi ? J'ai suffisamment d'argent pour que tu entres n'importe où. Je suis même sûr que j'arriverais à faire entrer un enfant de huit ans dans un club de Striptease. »

-Pas sûr que tu devrais vraiment te vanter de ce genre de choses... »

Akito ricana, tout en reprenant son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Shigure. Il voulait le prévenir qu'ils ne risquaient pas de le revoir de si tôt. En fait, il avait bien sûr l'intention de mettre Kyo dans le premier avion repartant au Japon une semaine plus tard. Mais lui, il n'était pas tout à fait certain qu'il avait envie de remettre les pieds dans un pays ou personne ne l'attendait.

-Ah ! » S'exclama Akito en se penchant vers la fenêtre « Enfin l'Aéroport ! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point je me réjouis de retourner à Las Vegas ! J'espère juste que les types avec lesquels j'avais joué au Poker il y a quelques années m'ont complètement oubliés. » Il rigola d'un air un peu tendu avant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Ce qui rendit Kyo encore plus perplexe, et peut-être légèrement inquiet.

-Tu es déjà allé là-bas ? » Bizarrement il avait du mal à imaginer Akito devant une machine à sous ou à jouer un poker avec des gens louches. Euuuh, maintenant qu'il y repensait, en fait, si. Il imaginait parfaitement Akito faire n'importe quoi là-bas. Il déglutit, et sentit que sa salive avait un peu du mal à passer dans sa gorge. Ça y est, il était tendu.

Akito lui envoya un air furieux, qui disparu de son visage lorsque la limousine s'arrêta pour les laisser descendre. En parlant de la limousine, elle était prévue pour une quinzaine de personnes. Qu'Akito l'ai commandée pour deux... Enfin oui, décidément... Il semblait être déterminé à mener son plan jusqu'au bout. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'aéroport, qui était complètement plein malgré l'heure tardive. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si surprenant... C'était le Japon, après tout. Immédiatement, une hôtesse de l'air se précipita vers eux, et après multiples révérences – enfin saluts – elle les conduisit vers leur Jet privé. Le tout par des portes dérobées bien sûr : des clients pareils, prêts à dépenser une fortune colossale à ce point pour partir en vacances, méritaient de ne pas être mélangés à la populace. Ce genre de politique, sérieusement, laissait Kyo un peu dégoûté. Enfin bref, 10 minutes plus tard, et ils étaient confortablement assis sur des canapés monstrueusement confortable dans le Jet Privé bien plus énorme que tout ce que Kyo aurait pu imaginer.

Une autre hôtesse de l'air – mais qui ressemblait étrangement à l'autre : Même taille, même coupe de cheveux, et même silhouette de mannequin – vint leur annoncer qu'ils allaient partir d'ici quelques minutes :

-C'est ça l'avantage de Jet Privé » Déclara Akito avec un air réellement blasé. « C'est que l'avion ne fait pas la queue pour s'envoler, il passe avant tous les autres. » Il y eut une petite pause. « Et arrête immédiatement de penser que je suis snob. Je profite juste de l'argent que j'ai. Pour l'instant. » Il sourit d'un air lugubre : « C'est clair que dans une semaine, tout le monde devra se serrer la ceinture. »

-Toi y compris... » C'était vrai, si Akito dépensait vraiment tout, il ne lui resterait rien non plus. Le dieu haussa les sourcils d'une manière presque comique et éclata de rire. Ce qui était tout de même assez effrayant :

-Mais t'es complètement idiot ou quoi ? Je me suis transféré une somme d'argent considérable sur un compte privé. » ...

... C'est vrai que ça lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit, le fait qu'Akito soit complètement dingue. Et très sérieusement il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir cet avis. C'était même une vérité plutôt communément admise qu'Akito n'avait pas les cases disposées dans sa tête de la même manière que le commun des mortels. Ceci dit, lorsqu'Akito était appelé « fou », c'était plus souvent pour le qualifier _d'incontrôlable_,plutôt que de quelqu'un de réellement _malade_.

Et pourtant, en voyant Akito sortir tranquillement de sa valise un immense classeur de finance avant de lui montrer une feuille sur laquelle figurait un bon nombre de calculs, qui expliquaient en détail combien de dollars Akito avait le droit de dilapider sans se faire traîner au tribunal, Kyo se surprit à penser qu'effectivement, pour le bien de la planète, Akito Soma ferait peut-être mieux d'être interné dans un asile. Inutile de préciser que le dieu en question tenta de lui envoyer ledit classeur dans la figure lorsqu'il entendit les pensées du chat.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre, il avait quand même le droit de participer à un voyage pour Las Vegas où il pourrait dépenser de folles quantités d'argent, et le tout gratuitement ! Alors bon. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque l'avion se mit en marche. Il regarda Akito avec des yeux paniqué. Le dieu fronça des sourcils et s'exclama :  
-Merde, t'as jamais pris l'avion ? »

Kyo, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs répondit que non. Suite à quoi le chef de famille éclata de rire. « Bonne chance, Kyo. »reprit-il avec un sourire un peu mauvais « il y a une chance sur dix pour que l'on se crash avec ce temps, mais bon, de toute manière, c'est pas trop grave, nous ne sommes que le chat et le dieu pas vrai ? Désolé, je me suis dit que le risque valait le coup. »

En voyant le visage de Kyo se décomposer de plus en plus, il dut se retenir de sourire ou même carrément de rire.

L'avion accéléra soudainement, se préparant pour le décollage, et Kyo agrippa encore plus les accoudoirs. Les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches et il se sentit réellement sur le point de s'évanouir « pitié, pitié » pensait-il « je jure de ne plus jamais prendre l'avion de ma vie si on survit à ça ! » L'avion décolla finalement, alors que le chat sentait son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder par le hublot et entendit Akito rire. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux, le cœur battant toujours la chamade et constata que le dieu semblait totalement décontracté.

Cela lui redonna un peu de courage et il essaya de reprendre un peu constance. Après quelques horribles minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures pendant lesquelles l'avion finit de décoller, l'hôtesse de l'air revint pour leur proposer à boire, ce à quoi Akito répondit :  
-Une bouteille de votre champagne le plus cher. »

L'hôtesse ouvrit grand ses yeux, et répondit :  
-Mais Soma-san, la plus chère coûte... »

Il lui jeta le regard le plus froid de la planète. En le remarquant elle rougit et se précipita là où étaient entreposées les bouteilles.

-Tu as déjà bu du champagne Kyo ? » Demanda Akito.

Le chat secoua la tête. Non, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il savait que Haru était du genre à faire la fête et à boire de l'alcool, mais lui, il n'avait jamais bu la moindre bière.

L'hôtesse revint avec la bouteille et Akito la lui prit précipitamment des mains. Il l'ouvrit avec facilité et... sous le regard horrifié de l'hôtesse, prit une première gorgée au goulot.

-Je viens de boire à peu près cinq milles dollars ! » S'exclama-t-il en tendant la bouteille à Kyo. Le chat en prit une gorgée peut-être un peu trop grande et l'amertume du liquide le fit frissonner. En face de lui – les sièges du Jet Privé n'étaient pas installé comme dans un avion traditionnel – Akito souriait la main tendue. Kyo lui rendit la bouteille alors qu'avec un grand sourire le dieu déclarait avec un air malicieux: « santé ».

à la fin de la bouteille, Kyo était déjà complètement ivre. (C'est à dire : dans un état lamentable)

* * *

Il se réveilla dans un lit, il ne savait pas lequel, ni comment il y était arrivé. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se répéta une deuxième fois. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte de la chambre :

-M. Soma ! » Répétait la voix « nous arrivons bientôt à Las Vegas, il faut que vous vous réveillez ! »

Kyo se redressa un peu et porta immédiatement une de ses mains à son front. Il crevait de mal. Au même moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit il se rendit compte que quelque chose venait de tomber sur ses genoux. Un bras. Il se tourna légèrement essayant de minimiser ses mouvements pour épargner sa tête et constata qu'Akito était dans le même lit que lui, et qu'il était complètement nu. Après une petite vérification, il remarqua qu'il affichait le même état d'habillement. Il ne se souvenait de presque rien. Disons qu'il se souvenait des différentes bouteilles de champagne, de la manière dont il s'était jeté sur Akito – qui d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas repoussé – et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé assez rapidement dans un ès, c'était le trou noir. Mais... Il fronça des sourcils. Il y avait des mouchoirs abandonnés par terre. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, ils ne s'étaient pas juste embrassés. Il secoua la tête et entreprit de réveiller Akito. Après trois tentatives infructueuse, et une quatrième où il se fit copieusement insulter, Akito émergea. Il avait les yeux rouges et son premier réflexe fut aussi de porter une main à son front.

-Oh putain »marmonna-t-il. Tout comme Kyo il entreprit ensuite de regarder autour de lui. Les mêmes détails retinrent son attention. « On a baisé ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air sincèrement curieux. Kyo sentit ses joues brûler sous l'afflux de sang.

Akito leva les yeux au ciel et écarta la couverture d'un geste brusque. Il se releva, enfila rapidement les mêmes vêtements que celui avec lesquels il était monté dans l'avion et, d'un air assuré, ouvrit le mini frigo de la suite du Jet Privé, attrapa une petite bouteille de Whisky en lança une à Kyo ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca et déclara :

-Normalement c'est un sacrilège de boire un whisky aussi bon avec autre chose que des glaçons. » il fit une pause « mais si je le bois sec, je crois que je vais vomir. Alors santé ! »  
Kyo sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

-Vous voulez déjà recommencer ? »

-Recommencer quoi ? De boire ? » Demanda Akito « évidemment, Kyo si tu crois que je mets un pied dans cette ville autrement que _outrageusement_ bourré, tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil. »

Kyo regarda la bouteille d'un air dubitatif. Akito le remarqua : « écoute au pire tu vomis ! Mais je te promets que bois cette bouteille et tu auras plus mal à la tête ! »

Le chat mélangea alors les deux bouteilles avant de porter celle contenant les deux liquides à sa bouche. Et évidemment, une envie de vomir le surprit. Il dut se tenir le ventre et il entendit Akito ricaner d'une manière qui voulait clairement dire : « amateur. »

Kyo parvint à se ressaisir et ils sortirent les deux de la chambre pour regagner les sièges. Ils arrivaient bientôt et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'ils ne s'attachaient pas. L'atterrissage se passa d'une meilleure manière que le décollage - du moins pour Kyo -, probablement parce que son cerveau était trop occupé à encourager son ventre à ne pas vomir.

L'aéroport de Las Vegas était aussi plein que celui de Tokyo. Ils passèrent tout à fait inaperçu, et, trouvant un homme en costard qui tenait à bout de bras un panneau sur lequel était écrit « Soma », les deux japonais le suivirent jusqu'à une nouvelle limousine.

Une fois assis – la voiture était encore plus outrageuse que la précédente – Kyo se tourna vers Akito qui tenait déjà une nouvelle bouteille de champagne. (Décidément, il était adepte des mini-frigos.) :  
-On va où ? »

-L'hôtel le plus cher. Y'a un casino de dingue. Si jamais, je pense que c'est mieux si tu ne m'appelles pas Akito Soma. Ce serait dommage qu'on se fasse tuer par des russes. » Il prit une énorme gorgée de champagne. Kyo eut soudaine très très envie de lui arracher la bouteille des mains et de la lancer par la fenêtre. Ceci dit, il en prit quand même lorsqu'Akito la lui tendit en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et effectivement, Akito n'avait pas menti. Il puait le luxe. Kyo soupira et emboîta le pas de son chef de famille. Il y avait partout des gens en train de faire la fête alors qu'il était à peine 15 heures de l'après-midi. Il n'était absolument pas familier avec ce genre de mode de vie et du coup – il avait un regard plutôt critique sur les filles bourrées qui tenaient à peine debout. Certains auraient qualifié ça de cool et de dingue, mais pour lui, c'était juste... pathétique. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel bien que le videur leur ait lancé un regard suspicieux, mais bon, même si lui n'avait l'air de rien, Akito avec tout de même un semblant d'air princier. Arrivé à la réception, Kyo soupira pour la dixième fois en remarquant qu'Akito demandait évidement la chambre la plus cher. En entendant le prix que la réceptionniste leur indiquait, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il devait avoir mal entendu ! La réceptionniste demanda à ce qu'Akito paye les trois premières nuits directement. Ils devaient se demander si ce jeune homme avait réellement les moyens de se payer une suite dans leur hôtel où s'il s'agissait d'un arnaqueur de bas étage. Ceci dit, son visage n'afficha pas la moindre surprise lorsque la carte bancaire d'Akito passa avec succès dans la machine. Elle leur sourit, leur tendit une paire des clefs, et leur indiqua un steward qui était supposé les accompagner dans leur chambre.

Et effectivement, la chambre était tout simplement scandaleuse. Elle était probablement plus grande que la maison de Shigure, et surtout possédait un matériel de luxe que Kyo n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait une piscine privée sur la terrasse ainsi qu'un jacuzzi et la vue était splendide : Ils dominaient Las Vegas.

Évidemment, le premier réflexe d'Akito fut d'aller se servir dans le minibar. Kyo ne lui fit cette fois aucun reproche alors qu'il ouvrait une bouteille d'un alcool qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut de la difficulté à faire descendre le liquide dans sa bouche tant il était fort. Mais voyant qu'Akito n'avait absolument aucun problème à descendre n'importe quelle bouteille, il décida de ne pas s'humilier et de le suivre quoiqu'il arrive.

Il but une autre gorgée et remarqua qu'Akito le surveillait du regard :

-Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

-Tu as déjà fumé un joint ? » Demanda le chef de famille avec un air presque malveillant.

-Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de - »

Trop tard. Akito avait déjà attrapé le téléphone de leur chambre et téléphonait à l'accueil.

-Mais t'es complètement dingue ? » Hurla Kyo « La police va se ramener ! Tu peux pas demander ça à-...»

Mais le dieu avait déjà commandé et apparemment cela ne posait absolument aucun problème que l'hôtel lui-même fournisse des substances illicites.

-T'es complètement con » déclara Akito « ils ont l'habitude passer de la coke, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en foutent qu'on fume de l'herbe. »

-Je m'en fous ! » S'exclama Kyo « Il est hors de question que je prenne de ça ! »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le service était extrêmement rapide apparemment. Le même steward que celui qui les avait accompagnés tendit à Akito un petit sachet. Le dieu le remercia, lui demanda d'ajouter ça à sa note et referma la porte.

-J'espère que c'est de la bonne. » déclara-t-il en regardant le sachet d'un air sceptique.

Kyo était tout simplement abasourdi. Il n'avait aucune idée que son chef de famille était un dévergondé du genre : l'alcool était déjà surprenant, mais le fait qu'il soit également capable de rouler un joint... Et facilement en plus ! Lui donnait l'impression de débarquer d'une galaxie différente. En voyant son regard horrifié et probablement en entendant ses pensées Akito soupira :  
-C'est dingue ce que tu peux être naïf. Si tu savais le nombre de maudits qui fument ce genre de truc tu arrêterais d'être choqué comme ça. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il allumait ce qui ressemblait à une grosse cigarette. Il ferma les yeux en aspirant sa première bouffée de fumée.

-Je crois qu'il est bien » dit-il en regardant Kyo. Avant de tapoter sur le canapé à côté de lui. « viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, crétin. »

Kyo sentit ses bonnes résolutions voler en éclat en voyant l'air soudainement détendu de son chef de famille. C'était bizarre de voir les sourcils perpétuellement froncés prendre une courbe plus naturelle. Et le rictus habituel de la bouche se détendre. C'était difficile à comprendre, mais en fait, Akito semblait soudainement beaucoup plus jeune. Et Kyo se rendit compte que Shigure avait probablement raison, il avait _seulement_ vingt ans.

Akito lui tendit le joint et Kyo le prit à contrecœur. Mais le sourire radieux de son chef de famille effaça ses derniers doutes et il le porta à la bouche. La fumée le fit tousser aussitôt. Et le goût était une des choses les plus écœurantes qu'il n'ait jamais franchi sa bouche. Mais en voyant le regard attentif du dieu, il réessaya. Avant de tousser une nouvelle fois et de le rendre à Akito. Il lui aurait impossible de dire combien de temps ils restèrent assis sur le canapé de leur suite bien trop chère, mais après une certaine quantité d'alcool et le joint fumé, le regard du dieu et du chat se croisèrent. Et Kyo, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, sentit un besoin purement physique s'emparer de lui. Il avait envie de posséder Akito, il pouvait sentir cette envie dans tout son être. Tout, ses mains, sa bouche, ses genoux, toutes les parties de son corps désiraient ardemment son chef de famille. C'était si impétueux qu'il lui semblait que s'il essayait de se retenir il mourrait sur le champ. Il tendit la main et vit qu'Akito finissait lui-même les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre oubliant complètement la malédiction et le fait qu'ils étaient censés se haïr cordialement. Kyo n'avait réellement pas beaucoup d'expérience. À part Akito quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Mais le fait d'avoir bu un telle quantité d'alcool et en plus d'avoir fumé des substances illicites lui enlevèrent toute ses appréhensions. C'était comme s'il savait instinctivement ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre Akito complètement désespéré : quelle partie de son coup lécher, quelle partie mordre Il frissonna en remarquant qu'il avait réduit son si fier chef de famille en une masse gémissante en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Chambre » marmonna Akito avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre. Kyo en eut le souffle coupé. Il semblait tellement différent, presqu'inscouiant comme si la malédiction ne pesait plus sur ses épaules et qu'il était finalement libre. Dans un état proche de l'hypnose, Kyo se releva et parti à sa suite. Il ne savait pas spécialement de quoi il avait envie. Mais une chose était sûre, elle concernait Akito. Il savait que son sexe était dur au point de lui faire mal, et qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, faire en sorte qu'Akito ne soit plus capable de faire autre chose que gémir.

Akito l'attendait déjà sur son lit. Il se caressait avec désinvolture, un air mi-aguicheur mi-espiègle placardé sur le visage.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard Kyo l'avait rejoint. Il se précipita sur le lit et Akito l'accueillit en l'embrassant avec plaisir. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de peau que Kyo avait envie de manquer. Il se rendait bien compte que jamais, _jamais_ il y aurait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Et pourtant, quand il voyait le visage sévère de son chef de famille s'éclairer d'un sourire, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : pouvoir le contempler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était prêt à aller de plein gré dans la maison du chat si cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait avoir accès à Akito.

Il l'embrassa encore plus fort, serrant ses deux bras entre ses mains. La seule chose qui le rassurait était le fait que le dieu lui rendait son étreinte avec au moins autant de force que lui. Ils étaient tellement seuls, se rendit compte Kyo, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient haïs, et regardés avec peur ou dégoût. Il se souvint du nombre de fois qu'Akito l'avait insulté et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une aberration. Et à quel point l'idée qu'il soit ensemble, dans le même lit paraissait maintenant si naturelle. Est-ce que s'il lui avait tendu la main plus tôt il aurait pu s'épargner de la douleur et de la haine ?  
Honnêtement il ne le saurait jamais. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était que de ne faire plus qu'un avec Akito paraissait en ce moment totalement naturel.

Il retint difficilement sa respiration alors qu'il sentait Akito autour de lui, ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que son dos était arqué de plaisir.

Oui, cela semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Akito était complètement dans ses bras, la respiration tranquille. Il se rendit compte qu'il était encore bien assez fatigué pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois le jour était en train de se lever. Par la gigantesque baie vitrée il pouvait voir un soleil rouge illuminer les casinos. Il sentit qu'Akito changeait de position contre lui, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Il se réveillait.

Il sentit soudain une bonne dose de gêne grandir dans le haut de son estomac. Il avait bien sûr compris qu'Akito était tout à fait à l'aise quant au sujet du sexe, mais tout de même ! Il ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir ! Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu des pensées qui oscillaient plutôt du côté des... - il rougit – sentiments, mais il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'Akito les avait entendues. Oh pitié, pensa-t-il. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se prenne un râteau !

Akito passa un bras autour de son torse, et Kyo se tranquillisa un peu. C'était pas grand chose, mais au moins, il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme s'il était une chose dégoûtante. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai que ça faisait longtemps que le dieu ne lui avait pas lancé d'insultes..., mais on ne savait jamais.

-On passe la journée dans les casinos ? » La voix d'Akito venait d'émerger des couvertures. Kyo soupira avec un petit sourire, et répondit par l'affirmative.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis à une table de poker, devant trois autres personnes qui semblaient être encore complètement saoules. Il était à peine 7 heures du matin, donc cela paraissait logique que les fêtards soient encore présents. Akito avait bien entendu briefé Kyo avant de commencer à jouer : « quoiqu'il arrive, joue mal ! Celui d'entre nous qui arrive à dépenser son argent en premier... euh... peut demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre OK ? »

Kyo avait accepté pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, l'idée de pouvoir demander quelque chose à Akito à laquelle il serait obligé de dire oui. Il pouvait par exemple lui demander de ne pas l'enfermer ! Et la seconde raison était que comme il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont on jouait au poker, il allait probablement se faire ramasser en beauté.

Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'Akito ait une stratégie plutôt bien pensée qui consistait à faire des tapis alors qu'il n'avait que des mauvaises cartes. (les autres joueurs étaient euphorique en voyant la masse d'argent qu'ils se faisaient en jouant contre les deux japonais.)

En fait, Kyo passait plutôt un bon moment. C'était dingue, mais Akito était plutôt marrant, une fois qu'il était hors du manoir Soma. Jusqu'à ce que le chef de famille se fige soudainement, avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Kyo se retourna immédiatement, et aperçu à quelque mètres d'eux l'archétype du russe le plus ridicule de la planète. Akito se releva soudainement, s'excusa auprès de leurs camarades de jeux qui semblaient très déçus de les voir partir, et ils se précipitèrent dans une autre salle.

-ça te dérange si on change de casino ? » demanda Akito un peu essoufflé. « de toute manière on a presque tout dépensé. Ça te dit qu'on offre nos jetons à n'importe qu- UNE STRIPTEASEUSE » Et aussi vite que son illumination lui était venue il se précipita à l'autre bout du casino – à l'endroit où se trouvait le club de strip-tease - (Chose qui semblait obligatoire pour être un casino digne de Las-Vegas), Kyo sur les talons. Une fois arrivés, ils eurent tout le mal du monde à expliquer à une jeune femme dont la profession ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une lapdance. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs jetons et se dirigèrent vers un autre casino.

-Tu t'en sors ? » demanda Kyo. Cela faisait des heures qu'il insérait jeton après jeton dans la machine à sous. Puisqu'ils avaient donné les restes de leurs jetons à des strip-teaseuses, ils avaient repris leur concours à zéro, et donc essayait d'enfoncer les pièces dans la machine plus vite que l'autre.

-Plutôt, oui ! » répondit Akito la mâchoire serrée. Il arrivait finalement à la fin de son cinquième petit sceau. Il allait gagner le pari et ensuite... Bah, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait demander à Kyo mais une chose était sûre ça allait être grandiose. Il jeta un œil dans le bocal et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus que 15 jetons de 20 dollars. Il se dépêcha de les enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que 5 ... 4... 3... Et soudain, un bruit qu'il devait bien être le seul du casino à n'avoir pas du envie d'entendre résonna.

-NON ! NON ! » S'exclama-t-il alors que tous les regards se dirigeaient sur lui.

-Oh putain ! » s'exclama Kyo « tu as eu le jackpot ! »

Et au moment où il prononçait ces mots, des milliers de jetons tombèrent de la machine, devant l'air dépité d'Akito.

-Je crois bien que j'ai regagné cinq fois ce que j'avais misé à la base. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Kyo n'avait pas ri comme ça. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent l'idée du pari, puisqu'une fois de plus, les deux Soma se rendirent compte que donner l'argent à n'importe qui était une manière plus sûre de s'en débarrasser plutôt que d'essayer de le dépenser. Une chose en entraînant une autre, une personne à qui ils venaient d'offrir plusieurs milliers de dollars insista pour leur offrir à boire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dans un état lamentable à boire verres sur verres avec des Finlandais. Qui prenaient l'avion trois heures plus tard pour le Montana.

Ce qui, sur le coup, leur parût une idée excellente. Et c'est ainsi qu'à 5 heures du matin, Akito rappela le Jet privé avec pour destination le Montana.

* * *

**Reponses reviews:**

**Celeste31**: Eheh! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier la suite, et surtout désolée pour la qualité. Je sais que je suis capable de bien mieux, mais là, je sature. Bref! merci beaucoup pour le commentaire! Et pour une fois, la suite ne sera pas trop longue à attendre!

**Alysse**: Je suis super contente si tu as aimé! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre! Encore merci pour le commentaire et à tout bientôt!

* * *

Merci beaucoup à ceux d'entre vous qui auraient lu ce chapitre, et merci à ceux qui auraient commentés! à Jeudi prochain!


End file.
